Come as you are
by Missi1
Summary: A short fic to Nirvana's Come as you are......as told by Percy's lover, Marcus Flint. Rated R for heavy slash.


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS, nor am I making any money from using the lyrics.  
  
WARNING: This chapter contains slash. Meaning, it refers to a male/male subject.  
  
  
  
  
  
COME AS YOU ARE. By Nirvana.  
  
A sudden flash of lightening illuminates the side of my face, brightening the reflection staring back at me. The sunken, hollow, eerie reflection; which is me. I've been this way for quite some time.  
  
Rain starts to hit the roof heavily. I look around, the occasional bolt of lightening lighting up the room. The bedroom's changed. Things have been moved, and new furniture has been brought in. Has it really been that long since I've been here?  
  
I here a murmur coming from the bed, and turn my head towards it. The occupant's moving around, for a moment, I'm afraid he'll wake up. But he's just rolling over, his face, now facing me. His mouth is curled up like a baby's would be in a deep sleep. His hair is messy, all over the place, from what I had just done to him, I'm not surprised. His freckles have all but disappeared, except for a small dust across the bridge of his nose. His glasses are askew; god only knows where I threw them. I glare at him.  
  
How can my one love spring from my one hate?  
  
*Come as you are, as you were*  
  
*As I want you to be*  
  
*As a friend, as a friend*  
  
*As an old enemy*  
  
*Take your time*  
  
*Hurry up*  
  
*The choice is yours*  
  
*Don't be late*  
  
*Take a rest*  
  
*As a friend*  
  
*As an old...*  
  
  
  
I sigh heavily, as I wander back to the bed. I feel the strain on my knees as I sit down. How long have I been doing this? How long have I been running from the law? From the Ministry? From death? I gaze down at the floor, searching for my boxers. Where on earth did he throw them? I close my eyes, dizziness has suddenly overcome me. I open my eyes and look down at the pillow my head was only just resting on; it's tempting, but dangerous just the same. I sigh; my head is throbbing too much. I lay down carefully, wincing at the pain that erupts through my weakened body. Soon enough, I'm gazing up at the ceiling, remembering why I'm here again.  
  
It's the same as always. I'm in desperate need of healing and a good meal. Some time in the early morning I show up at his doorstep. What time was it yesterday? 2.00? 3.00? Somewhere around there, anyway, it doesn't matter. Percy's always there to help me, to heal me, and feed me properly. Truth be told, I'd be dead without him. Then again, if anyone found out about us, I'd be dead anyway, as would he.  
  
The Head of the Ministry of Magic involved in a relationship with a very dangerous Death Eater; a male at that. The papers would have a field day. I can't say I didn't ask to become a Death Eater, if you ask me, all muggles and mudbloods deserve to die, we're the superior race, not them.  
  
*Memoria*  
  
*Memoria*  
  
*Memoria*  
  
*Memoria*  
  
It's stupid isn't it, Percy Weasley, Ministry official, fighting for the good side, making sure that muggles stand a chance- fucking me-Marcus Flint, Ministry exile, fighting for the bad side, making sure that no muggle stands a chance.  
  
But I wouldn't put it so harshly. We've been together for nearly four years. Two of that has been spent with me running, and him, supposed to be finding me.  
  
I slightly turn my head. Percy's sound asleep. God, he's so gorgeous. I could eat him. I look back up at the ceiling and smile as the events of tonight play in my mind.  
  
The head board banging heavily against the wall, the crying of both our names, and the digging of nails into skin. I close my eyes, the picture becoming clearer.  
  
Our arms are wrapped around one another. I'm on top and inside of Percy, I always am. His legs are squeezing my hips, riding me. Our bodies are slapping together, erotically, I'm biting on Percy's shoulder..I'm so close. Suddenly, his hand touches my face. I know what he wants. I lift my head, and open my eyes, interlocking them with his. They're so beautiful. Big, brown, luscious. Our foreheads hit each others as I ride him faster and harder. His eyes widen. He's close, just as I am. His nails dig deeper into my shoulder, the head board bangs harder against the wall, three thrusts later were both screaming out each others names, our eyes still locked.  
  
*Come, doused in mud*  
  
*Soaked in bleach*  
  
*As I want you to be*  
  
*As a trend, as a friend*  
  
*as an old...*  
  
I open my eyes, still looking up at the ceiling. A smile spreads across my face as I feel the tool that gave us such pleasure before hand, rising. I turn my head and almost yelp out allowed when I see Percy looking at me.  
  
*Memoria*  
  
*Memoria*  
  
*Memoria*  
  
*Memoria*  
  
He smiles sleepily at me. I hate him for it..he looks delicious.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" he whispers wearily.  
  
"A while" I reply, rather shortly.  
  
"Are you planning on leaving again?" I grow aggravated. I don't know why he asked. He already knows the answer. "What do you think" I snap. It's a short while before he answers.  
  
"I think you should stay with me. Until you're properly healed, and have a few pounds added to your body."  
  
I look at him as if he's grown another head. "Have gone fucking mad Weasley? You really think I'd stay here, sitting around, just waiting to be caught. Fuck off"  
  
I hear him sigh as he rolls onto his back, and stares at the ceiling. I follow suit.  
  
"What makes you think I can't have someone here now to do it" he asks.  
  
I smirk at him, while pulling my wand out from underneath the pillow. "Because in a matter of seconds, I can have my list of casualties upped to 63."  
  
*And I swear that I don't have a gun*  
  
*No I don't have a gun*  
  
*No I don't have a gun*  
  
*Memoria*  
  
*Memoria*  
  
*Memoria*  
  
*Memoria*  
  
Our eyes stay locked for a few minutes. He knows I can do it, but we both know I won't. I'd die if anything happened to him, he's the only thing I've got to live for, otherwise I would have received the kiss years ago. I sigh, pulling my wand back, gazing up at the ceiling again. A flash of lightening pictures demons running back and fourth, the shadows of the night.  
  
"They're getting closer to finding you, you know. When you were in Istanbul, they were only hours away. I was sure they were going to catch you" he says, fear clutching his voice. I chuckle at him.  
  
"It's nice to know you've been watching over me Perce"  
  
"I'm serious" he cried. I turn my head and see worry etched all over his face. I bit my lip as guilt consumes me. Moving my legs over his own, I easily slide on top of him, my arms at either side of his body, my legs, in between his own. He reaches a hand up and starts to play with my hair.  
  
"You know if I could, I'd have them drop the case, or at least try and put them off in another direction. But they're too good." I smile warmly at his concern.  
  
"It doesn't matter. There's nothing we can do about."  
  
"But- what if you're caught?" he asks, looking straight into my eyes.  
  
I smile slyly. "Then I'd take you with me Weasley".  
  
I lean down to kiss him, a little surprised to feel that he has a smile spread across his face.  
  
*No I don't have a gun*  
  
*And I swear that i don't have a gun*  
  
*No I don't have a gun*  
  
*No I don't have a gun*  
  
*No I don't have a gun*  
  
*No I don't have a gun*  
  
*Memoria*  
  
*Memoria* 


End file.
